A Change Of Heart
by SillyArtist
Summary: She's left her old life and has decided to begin anew. But then she remembers the story of change that her grandmother told her. Could she be the person mentioned in the story? Not a good summary for my first story here but at least its original.
1. A Fateful Change

Chapter one: A New Beginning©

Night

(Set in a beautiful tradition Japanese House that is on a cliff which overlooks the sea. Don't worry; the house won't fall off the edge of the cliff_, yet_! _)

Moonlight covered the sky and sea that night. I remember gazing at it, as it I was doing a silent prayer. The sea looked like a glistening blanket full of hope and dreams. As I looked towards the sky there as one thing on my mind; Change. I held my heart shape necklace in my hand tightly, reminiscing of the story I heard from my grandmother when I was younger. The story was about how whenever someone truly wished for change, their true guardians would be born. She also told of a story that the heart shaped necklace, known as Humpty Dumpty's Heart, would have the power to guide a person with guardians however it would only work for a destined person of five guardians. I smiled to myself whilst looking towards the sky, uttering a single prayer, "I wish for change…"

The Next Day…

That morning when I awoke I knew something had happened. As I got out of bed I noticed that something was poking out from under my duvet. When I threw it off the bed I realized that that there were 5 different colored eggs; A black one with teardrop shaped, a dark purple one with claw marks, a white one with wings, a blue one with a lightning bolt and a red one with a splat shape on it. Surprisingly I didn't freak out or anything at the sight of the eggs, instead I just picked them up and placed them carefully on my pillow, knowing that they were the signs of change. I walked towards my cupboard and took out my new Seiyo Academy uniform. I quickly changed and ran to my desk for my small black bag with a single white heart with the words 'My Heart's Dream' written on it. I carefully placed the five eggs in the bag and headed towards the door. "A new beginning" I said with a smile

As I walked past the gates, I could already hear the early morning chatter from the students. However I noticed there was something different with a certain group of students as I walked in. At first I thought it was my imagination but then I noticed that each student had something floating besides them. There were two boys each wearing matching blue plait capes. One was a small blonde who was talking animatedly to the other boy with long purple hair who for some reason walked with mesmerizing grace. In front of them were three girls, however only two of them were wearing red plait capes whilst the remaining girl was without a cape. As I got closer I noticed that the ginger haired girl had a childish aura whilst the petite girl with long wavy hair had a serious manner which somewhat shocked me. When I looked at the pink haired girl in the middle I knew immediately she was different. Just by looking at the way she was dressed I could tell that she had a 'Cool & Spicy' aura but for some reason I felt as if this wasn't her real self. In fact as I thought about it I felt a strange tug at my heart. Puzzled by this I quickly ran ahead. However, when I got to the top of the stairs I realized that I didn't know where to go. I looked into my bag to see my eggs still inside however this did not ease my distress. Then a little blue _pixie _came near me, peering into my bag. I jumped and turned around to find _them_ staring at me.

Amu's Point of View

As I continued talking to Rima and Yaya, I felt someone dash past. I suddenly noticed a glow coming from the Humpty lock. Suddenly Ran, Miki, Su and everyone's guardian chara started to look towards the stairs, each one of them looking confused as each other.

"Amu, there a strange presence coming from one of the students!" exclaimed Ran. Each of the guardians looked at each other and quickly ran to the stairs. Ran and the other guardians began pointing at a girl with long jet black hair looking into her bag. Miki quickly flew close and peered into her bag but to my surprise she jumped back. I looked at her in surprise as did each of the Guardians. Miki quickly flew back to me.

"Everyone, she's got Eggs in her bag!" she quickly said. The girl's eyes widened, looking at each of the Guardian Chara. She then looked into her bag again and took out a single heart shaped necklace. The girl's necklace and the Humpty Lock began to glow. As the girl put the necklace on herself she looked up and smiled. "Do you know where I can find Nikaido-sensei's room?" she asked innocently. Thankfully Tadase answered her instead because I as frozen in shock.

"I'm Tadase Hotori and I am one of the guardians in this school. Nikaido- sensei's class happens to be mine and Hinamori-san's class so we'll take you there" explained Tadase She held out her hand towards Tadase. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sumiko Tsukino and I'll be joining you from today. Also since you have those fairies could you tell me if they're related to these?" she asked, opening her bag to reveal _**FIVE EGGS! **_I hadn't noticed till then but everyone as staring at us so I quickly grabbed the mysterious girl and took her towards our class. Before we got inside I quickly grabbed her by the shoulder and faced her towards me, Tadase and Rima. "Since there isn't enough time to discuss this, wait for class to finish and then come with us to the Royal Garden, okay?" I asked as kindly as I could. She nodded and began to look at her necklace and then mine. She said one thing; Thanks…


	2. Tamago?

**S.A AnimeFreak: I'd like to thank you all for waiting for the next chapter of 'A Change Of Heart'! **

**Sumiko: S.A AnimeFreak does not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters here apart from me**

Tamago?

Sumiko's POV

When i entered the class room i could feel everyone's eyes on me. I could feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment but luckily my hair was covering my cheeks. I took in a deep breath to calm myself, which gratefully worked. The door that i had entered through suddenly opened and in came a pile of books and legs. I could just make out a bush of crazy orange hair just popping out from behind the books. The orange haired person walked forward, only to trip over their own feet! An avalanche of books came raining down. Most of the students near the front of the class took cover whilst the books scattered round the front of the room, even sometimes hitting a student. Even though the books were cascading down on me, i went and helped the person up. Whilst he began to dust himself down i began collecting some of the books from the floor and onto the desk at the front of the class. The teacher then began looking at me in wonder. "Who are you, may i ask?" he asked politely. I tilted my head in amazement. _This _was my teacher.I began to smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sumiko Tsukino. I'm the new transfer student," i replied, holding out my hand. Gasps and whispers could be heard around the class. I turned towards them and gave a little curtsey. I could tell everyone was expecting a beautiful girl by their gasps and whispers but then all of a sudden every single boy from the class rushed towards the front of the class. I instantly became nervous again. The orange haired teacher finally succeeded in pushing them back to allow him to introduce himself to me.

"I hope you'll be able to settle in. I'm Nikaido-sensei!" he said with a smile and a laugh." Now as for your seat..." His eyes began surveying the room. Some of the boys began emptying seats next to them but they were in vain. "Why don't you seat between Himamori-san and Hotori-kun?"

"IT'S HINAMORI, NOT HIMAMORI!" shouted Amu but Nikaido just went and ignored her. EveyI nodded towards him, still shaken from the attack from the boys, and began walking towards my seat when i noticed a nudge coming from within my bag. I looked into my bag for a moment only to see that all the eggs were still. I quickly shook my head, thinking it must have been my imagination. As i got to my seat i noticed Tadase and Amu giving questioning looks at each other and at me but all i could do to answer was a shrug. Then class began...

**Tadase's POV**

It was more than half way through the lesson when i noticed a hissing sound coming from beside me. I turned to see Sumiko clutching her wrist whilst biting the bottom of her lip. She must have hurt herself when the pile of books began raining down when Nikaido tripped. I motioned to Amu to look at Sumiko and she nodded. Amu rose from her seat and tapped Sumiko on the shoulder, telling her to follow. Amu walked up to the front of the class, quickly mentioning to Nikaido what had probably happened. He nodded in approval and then Amu and Sumiko left heading towards the nurse's office

**Amu's POV**

Whilst Sumiko was getting her wrist bandaged, she kept throwing glances towards her bag. When she noticed me looking at her, she asked me to hand me her bag. Even though i was confused i did as he asked. Using her good hand she opened up her bag and took out a small book. It had a black velvet cover with a single white heart on the binding and the cover. There was only a single word written on the front; Kokoro (it means heart in Japanese). She smiled at the book fondly and then opened it. Even from where i was standing i could easily tell that the book was probably _ancient_! She carefully opened the book and began reading to herself. My curiosity began to grow but then she looked up and placed the book into her bag once more. When she turned towards me i opened my mouth to ask her about the book but she simple tilted her head whilst placing a finger on her lips. Just then the school nurse walked in and headed towards Sumiko, briefly checking her wrist and telling her that she was okay. As we left the nurse's office and headed towards class, she spoke.

" I'm sure you're wondering what the book was?" I could only nod my head. "Let's just say that this book is very important to me and you'll find out why when i meet you and the rest of the guardians after school," she partially explained. She then turned towards the staircase which led to the roof of the school. I quickly ran up to her, thinking that she had forgotten the way back to Nikaido-sensei.

" Sumiko, the way to class is this way, not up the stairs!" i told her whilst crossing my arms. I just couldn't believe this girl! First she comes out of nowhere with her heart shaped necklace which somehow is connected to the Humpty lock, then she has that mysterious book and the most perplexing thing has to be the fact that she always seemed to have a way to avoid my questions. There was something odd about her but for some reason i had a feeling that she was to be our friend and that she was not our foe. My arms slowly came back to my sides and i gave a sigh, finally giving in to her going up to the roof. "But you totally owe me one!" i said, noticing she was already going up the stairs. Ran, Miki and Su finally came out of their hiding places and floated beside me.

"Amu, is she going to be alright?" asked Ran worryingly. I gave her a pat on the head and smiled.

"Of course she will! But what am i going to say to Nikaido-sensei? There's still ten minutes till break!" I shook my head in wonder. Miki and Su were quietly talking together, every now and then throwing glances at the top of the stairs. Then Su came up to me with a look of wonder on her face.

"Amu-chan, Sumiko-san seems to have a powerful feeling to her" she excitedly said.

"Yeah, it's the same with her eggs!" agreed Miki. Immediately my mind traced back to when she took out her necklace and the Humpty Lock and her necklace glowed. Could they really be connected to each other? And what about her eggs? Could one of them possibly be the Embryo? I shook my head, quickly getting rid of any thoughts.

"Come on, let's go! We need to tell Nikaido-sensei that the nurse told her to stay until after break."

I began running towards class. Ran quickly flew to me, with Miki and Su following close behind.

"But Amu, the nurse didn't tell her to..." she was stopped short when Miki gave her a whack on the head. _Then_ she understood. "Oh!" was the only thing she could say. I entered the class. That girl certainly owed me one!

Normal POV

Sumiko stood on the rooftop, gazing towards the distance. Suddenly there was a large gust of wind. What Sumiko didn't know that just a few miles away there was a certain dozing cat and teenage boy lying on a hill. Suddenly the little cat floated up, looking towards the direction of Seiyo academy. He quickly floated towards the dark hair boy who just sleepily sat up.

"What is it Yoru? Can you see i'm resting?" said the sleepy looking teen.

"It doesn't matter! I can sense some powerful eggs coming from Seiyo Acadamy. Quickly, it might be the Embryo!" urged the small feline, all the while whilst trying to pull the sleepy teen up. The teen sat up, his sleepiness now completely gone and in its place was a smirk.

" Seiyo Acadamy, uh? I guess its time for some fun. Come Yoru, let's see if there's a new playmate for me and if i can tease our little strawberry..."

S.A AnimeFreak: I just couldn't resist. It wouldn't be the same without Ikuto. But still, its sooo him to think of teasing Amu and thinking of Sumiko as a playmate :P

Sumiko & Amu: Hey!

Ikuto: You know you like it Amu* walks towards Amu*

Amu:Get away from me you baka perverted cosplay Neko!*Puts Sumiko in front as a shield*

Sumiko: *Flushes bright pink*P-p-please remember that S.A AnimeFreak does not owe S-s-Shugo Chara.


	3. Fallen Angel

**S.A AnimeFreak: It's finally time for to learn a bit 'bout Sumiko**

**Amu: Finally, It's about time!**

***Ikuto comes in through the window***

**Ikuto: **_**Wow!**_** Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed.*smirks***

***Sumiko jumps back only to hit her head on the wall. She becomes unconscious***

**Amu: Now look at what you did!**

**Ikuto: … *speechless***

***Amu pushes him away and starts trying to slap Sumiko awake***

**Ikuto: What the hell! Are you trying to keep her unconscious?**

***Opens a water bottle and pours it onto Sumiko's face! Sumiko start to wake up***

**Sumiko: What happened? There was some guy…*looks around but Ikuto's nowhere to be seen**

**Amu: Where the hell… forget it! **_**That stupid little…**_***mutters***

**Sumiko: Oh well. S.A AnimeFreak does not own Shugo Chara**

**Chapter 3: Fallen Angel**

**Sumiko's POV**

Finally, it was time for me to meet the Guardians. The moment school finished I practically ran out of the door, well that was until Amu grabbed me. Tadase smiled at me at my eagerness.

"Hinamori-san, I'll go ahead, okay?" he asked Amu. Amu nodded in agreement whilst I stood there confused. Tadase then ran off, leaving Amu to deal with me. Amu began guiding me towards the Royal Garden, which was where I was going to meet the rest of the guardians, but then I started to get nervous. Amu noticed but I pretended not to notice. It didn't work well enough because before I could stop myself I revealed what was really on my mind.

"Amu, is it going to be okay for me to come? I mean, I'm just a stranger you've just met and you don't know nothing about me and I bet you think I'm suspicious but I don't know what to do 'cause these things appeared and then I noticed that you lot had those things…" as my voice trailed off I immediately clamped a hand over my mouth. I then stopped and turned away from her, suddenly feeling very embarrassed. I turned around I tried to leave but then her three little companions flew in front of me stopping me momentarily. The small green one was approached me carefully, trying to make sure that she wouldn't frighten me.

"Ummm, Tsukino-chan please don't leave. You don't need to worry," she tried to reassure me.

"Yeah, even if you _are _mysterious we still like you!" said the blue one whilst flying towards me. In the background the little sporty pink began cheerleading with little pink pom poms.

"Hooray, hooray Sumiko-chan. Hooray Hooray…" she repeated cheered. In the end I gave in and followed Amu again but this time with a smile on my face. My nerves finally disappeared as I entered the Royal Garden…

**Amu's POV**

Tadase and the others were waiting for us inside by the large round table in the centre of the Royal garden when we entered. Everyone looked towards us, expecting us because of Tadase's warning but Sumiko flushed pink at their attention and quickly bow down.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sumiko Tsukino." she introduced nervously. Tadase walked up to Sumiko, holding out his hand and led her to the table towards her seat. As she sat down she carefully placed her black bag onto the table. She looked up, as if realizing why she came.

"Ummm, today's my first day here at this school. For some reason when I woke up I found those five eggs. Even though you don't know me, could you tell me what they are" she asked.

Nagehiko turned towards something behind him and then placed something in front of her. I realized that book 'The Heart's Egg' (the book about Shugo Charas). She quickly glanced towards Nagehiko, as if asking permission, who only nodded his head. She picked up the book and began reading, her eyes stopping when she reached the ripped page, but only for a moment. When she finally finished reading she seemed to be at peace.

She opened her bag and placed five different colored eggs carefully onto the table, her face covered by her hair. When she looked up towards us we were shocked to see her smiling, a real pure smile. "They're the signs of change. I guess grandma really was right …"she whispered, mainly to herself. She reached into her bag again, but this time taking out a book. It was the book she was reading in the nurse's office. Everyone looked at it with curiosity.

"Amu-chan, do you remember this morning?" I remembered the smile she gave me, as if she already knew me and the weird glow that the Humpty lock gave when she lifted her own necklace.

"Well, the thing is… I kinda knew I would meet you. Well not exactly because it could have been anyone but…" she took in a deep breath and recomposed herself. "This book has been in my family for probably _decades_. My grandmother gave it to me before she passed. She told me I would need this and now I know why…"

She opened the book towards a certain page and then held it out towards Tadase. We all crowded round Tadase waiting for him to read but then Sumiko stood up and headed towards the entrance of the Royal Garden, her back faced towards us.

"_The time of change_

_It seems far but it's near_

_Leave behind the past_

_Then everything shall be clear_

_Five jeweled hearts are to come_

_A gentle cherry blossom_

_ A roaming fire_

_An ancient dance_

_And a royal desire_

_Watch for the cat that's free _

_Then await a new destiny_

_Humpty Lock, Dumpty Key_

_Humpty Dumpty's Heart_

_A blossom, neko and the five_

_Shall lead to your new start"_

She looked around, as if suddenly realizing where she was. When she turned towards us there was a gasp. Sumiko just stood there with tears rolling don the sides of her cheeks, as if not noticing that she as crying. I don't know what came over me, but the next thing I knew I had my arms wrapped around her. At first she stiffened by the contact but eventually she gave in to her tears. As she calmed down, I turned around to see everyone was smiling at me and I couldn't help smiling myself. Sumiko wiped away her tears and started to smile, as if she had taken the weight off her shoulders just by crying. Suddenly Sumiko gasped, her hand shakingly pointing towards something behind us. We all turned around to see a broken white egg on the floor and floating high in the air was a Shugo Chara…

**Sumiko's POV**

I just couldn't believe it. Floating in the air was a Shugo Chara_, my_ Shugo Chara. It was… amazing! She floated towards me and everyone, allowing us to get a good look at her. She was wearing a kind of Greek white dress and she had a long black plait over her shoulder. The one thing that stood out was that she had wings. She formally bowed towards us (you know, the way people introduce themselves in Japan).

"It is nice to meet you all. My name is Ayako and I am Sumiko-chan's Shugo Chara" she said politely. Everyone gathered round. I realized that I hadn't found out all their names, and I guess they did as well.

"Let's introduce ourselves, shall we?" asked Tadase to everyone, including the other charas.

They all nodded in agreement.

**S.A AnimeFreak: I know its taking a long time to get up to this bit but I want to personalize everyone. And don't worry, Ikuto will be coming back for the next chapter. I didn't put him in this one cause he hurt Sumiko *glares at Ikuto***

**Ikuto: Hey, I'm sorry**

**Amu: Does he have to be in the story? We could just do it without him**

**S.A AnimeFreak: Hmmm… I'll think about it**

**Ikuto: Until next time… *starts to back away***

**Sumiko: Hey, haven't I seen you somewhere? Why don't you stay?**

***S.A AnimeFreak and Amu look at her in shock***

**S.A AnimeFreak: Do you want him to stay?**

**Sumiko: He looks familiar for some reason. Ho about he stays? Maybe I'll remember where I've seen him**

**Amu: Let's hope for his sake that she doesn't *smirks evilly at Ikuto***

**S.A AnimeFreak: Ta ta for now.**


	4. An Uninvited Guest

**S.A AnimeFreak: It's finally time for the long awaited 'Uninvited Guest'. You all know who that is… *drum roll***

**Ikuto: That's right, it's me *smirks as Amu begins to groan***

**Amu: Really, does he have to be in the chapter?**

**S.A AnimeFreak: Hey, I couldn't refuse Sumiko. Anyway, it would have been a bit boring if he wasn't here.**

**Ikuto: Yeah, the fans would have missed me *laughs***

**S.A AnimeFreak: Hey, I haven't forgiven you for making Sumiko unconscious y'know. Any more problems and you'll be gone like that *snaps fingers***

**Ikuto: You wouldn't!**

**S.A AnimeFreak: Everyone loves a tragedy *sticks out tongue at him***

**Amu:*laughs* S.A AnimeFreak does not own Shugo Chara. (wish she did though :P)**

**Chapter 4: An Uninvited Guest**

**Sumiko's POV**

Tadase started off first( of course, he_ is_ the polite one)

"I'm Tadase and I am the king's is my Shugo Chara, Kiseki" he said pointed towards the Shugo Chara wearing the crown. Kiseki immediately flew up right up to my face and pointed at me.

"Alright commoner, I have graced you with my presence but remember that I am the King!" he _arrogantly_(don't know how to say how he said it) said. Out of nowhere a baby rattle hit him on the head, causing him to fly into a flower pot. The orange haired girl bouncily came to me, giggling the entire time. I didn't know how to react when the baby Chara floated besides her.

" Hi! I'm Yaya and I'm the youngest and the cutest so you have to be nice to me 'cause I'm the Ace! And _this_ is Pepe-chan!" she excitedly proclaimed. The baby Chara floated towards my face and started examining me with a magnifying glass( she's weird like that, isn't she? :P). Pepe-chan floated towards Yaya and then whispered into her ear. She looked towards me and back to Pepe-chan, nodding her head so much I thought it would eventually fall off. She then faced me.

"I'm gonna call you Onee-san, 'kay?" she asked me. I cocked my head to one side, not knowing whether to start laughing or to start pinching her cheeks because she was acting way too much like a kid. She ran off before I could get the chance to refuse her. I smiled. The next person to introduce themselves was the girl with the long blonde curls. On her face was a serious expression and by her side was a laughing Chara. My jaw dropped open with surprise. _She, _the most serious person here, wanted to become a clown?( it's silly, I know but I can't describe it properly). The next thing I knew, she had her face right next to mine, her eyes seeming to pierce through me. I held my breath until she backed away.

"I'm Rima and this is KusuKusu (did I get it right?). I'm the Queen's chair" she murmured. KusuKusu came up to me laughing and then grabbed my Shugo Chara by her hands and started spinning around laughing. I could feel myself gasp but then I realized it was KusuKusu way of saying hello. Rima looked behind herself, angrily glaring at the boy with long purple hair. He didn't react, which infuriated her even more, and walked towards me. Before I knew it, he bent down, clasping my hand with his, and kissed it( I couldn't resist :P). Amu and me both gasped in unison. When he stood up I could feel myself blushing like mad.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Nagehiko, the Jack's chair and I hope that you feel comfortable here." He politely introduced himself, as if the kiss was normal. I looked around and noticed he didn't have a Shugo Chara. He noticed. I opened my mouth to apologize but he just shook his head.

"It's Hinamori-san's turn now" he insisted. Amu stepped forward, a smile on her face.

"We've already met. Hinamori Amu, Joker. And these and my charas…" she pointed towards the pink one who start to jump and cheer ; "Ran", to the blue one; Miki and to the green one; Su. My little angelic Chara floated towards them and began to shake their hands, smiling happily. "I'm Angelia". I glanced towards Amu and saw her smiling. I walked towards her, making sure that I didn't disturb the peace. As I stood next to her, I noticed that the Humpty lock was glowing faintly. I reached into my pocket and held Humpty Dumpty's Heart in my hand( I made up the necklace-no copyright intended). The glow of both the necklaces basked the Royal garden with a white light. I looked towards everyone and noticed their amazement. I smiled towards them and then placed the necklace in my pocket. Suddenly there was a laugh from above me. I looked up above me to see a smirking cat…

**Amu's POV**

When that stupid Neko arrived I knew there would be trouble. I quickly grabbed her, hiding her in between the Guardians. She looked at me with confusement, her eyes darting from me to Ikuto and back. He jumped in from the opened window in the roof and landed perfectly in front of us, his eyes glistening with mischief.

"Well, look at this Yoru. Everyone's here having a party and they forgot to invite us" he joked, his mocking voice and his smirk slowly aggravating me. He looked towards Sumiko and her bewildered face. A puzzled expression flitted across his for a moment put then he smirked.

"Looks like we have a _guest," _he stated. Yoru popped up from behind him, staring at Sumiko until Ikuto flicked his head. Yoru floated towards Sumiko and Angelia, his small cat like nose sniffing. Sumiko cocked her head to one side and slowly she took something out of her pocket. I looked at Sumiko in confusion but she only smiled at me and in her hand it revealed that she held a ball of yarn! She waved the ball in front of him, slowly enticing him, and then threw the yarn out of the open window (in the roof). Yoru immediately followed, yelling as he went. Ikuto stood there, with an amazed expression on his face. He looked towards Sumiko but she only smiled, but this time it gave a message of knowing and mischief.

"It's time for me to leave don't you think?" she asked innocently. As she grabbed her things and exited the Royal garden, I looked towards Ikuto, only to find that he had vanished. Tadase looked at everyone wearing an identical puzzled expression. He looked towards where Sumiko had been standing just moments before.

" What a mysterious girl…"

**Ikuto's POV**

After leaving Amu and friend and sat on the hill that overlooked the entrance of the school.

"Ikuto, what's with that girl. She gives off the presence of Eggs but there's something … different about them." He pointlessly asked me. The hell did I know. I thought about that girl and the way she just _knew _how to deal with Yoru. I smiled (smirked). Just by chance the girl emerged from the school entrance, oblivious to the fact that Ikuto could see her. He hoped from tree to tree pursuing her silently. She stopped by a tree, but only for a moment before she entered a traditional looking house by the cliffs. When he got by the tree she stopped at he noticed a note pinned to the trunk. He took it off the trunk, smirking as he opened it.

" _Hello Mischievous Neko._

_I see that you are to holder of the Dumpty Key_

_I guess you found out about me, kind of_

_Don't worry, many things are to come_

_Sumiko Tsukino"_

I reread the note and looked towards the house again. Thing are getting very interesting…

**S.A AnimeFreak: Oooohhh, things are getting interesting :P**

**Amu: Why did he have to butt in, things were getting good.**

**Sumiko: Don't worry Amu-chan. I'll make sure he won't cause any problems**

***looks into her book***

**Ikuto: What's in there?**

***hits him on the head***

**Sumiko: You aren't allowed *mischievous look comes, but disappears***

**Amu: I got a feeling that you are in BIG trouble Ikuto**

***Amu and Sumiko laugh***

**S.A AnimeFreak: You better watch out Ikuto*stifles laugh*. Well, that's all for now. See ya!**


	5. Key, Lock & Heart

**S.A AnimeFreak: Hi everyone. I kno I'm a bit late this eek but I've kinda been out of the zone lately. I couldn't get inspiration… until finally I got an idea from school. So here you go… **

**Ikuto: That's a nice way of putting it. This week she's been lazy and then she comes back from school she starts **_**attacking**_** the PC. Damn, just by looking at her you'd think she blow a fuse**

**Amu: That's rude. She works hard for this *get ready to punch him but I stop her* Why'd you stop me?**

**S.A AnimeFreak: I need him to be alive in this chapter, not dead *takes a deep breath***

**Ikuto: Yeah, the people love me* smirks***

***I punch him, HARD***

**Ikuto: OUCH! WHY THE HELL D'YOU PUNCH ME?**

**Amu: Nice punch. Didn't think you had it in you *high fives me***

**S.A AnimeFreak: Having idiots around mean sometime you have to know when to throw a good punch *laughs***

**Ikuto: Oi, I'm not an idiot. I thought you said you **_**needed **_**me**

**S.A AnimeFreak: Even though I did say I **_**need**_** you, doesn't mean I can't **_**kill **_**you first. Hey, i could turn you into a**_** cat**_** if I wanted to, you annoying Neko**

***Amu and Me start laughing***

**Amu: Ouch! First Sumiko and now look, you pissed off the writer. Before you know it S.A will probably have you gone**

The Lock, the Key and the Heart

Normal POV

A month has passed since Sumiko started school. It is now November. School has passed by quickly and just as the bell rings for lunch, she notices a letter on her desk. She takes the letter with her outside.

Sumiko's POV

When I saw that letter on my desk I noticed the sticker (kind of like the letter Amu got) on the back. It was from The Guardians. As I headed outside for lunch, my mind wandered from the endless possibilities the letter could hold. My hands shook as I tried to open it.

"Open it already!" ordered a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Amu jokingly tapping her feet, as if waiting for me. I turned back to the letter and finally gave in to my temptations. I quickly opened it and took out the letter. As I read through it Amu came and took her place beside me. She waited patiently until I finished, which was at least five minutes because I just couldn't believe what as written on it. Finally I turned towards her.

"Is this...is this true? Y,you really want me to become a Guardian?" I asked, disbelief clearly written all over my face. Angelia, my chara, was grinning from ear to ear. .Amu nodded, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You took it better than I did. How you feeling?" she took in my shocked expression and continued, "Come over to the Royal Garden after school. Tadase and _everyone _wants to explain to you what you are going to do…"

I looked towards her, my brain rushing through many thoughts because of the way she said 'everyone'. I stood up, wanting to let everything sink in. Amu smiled at me reassuringly, seeming to understand. I headed towards the roof, knowing that nobody would be there. When I finally got there I finally realised what had happened. I could still feel shock but mainly I felt reassurance. As the bell rang for the end of lunch I turn headed towards class. But just before I left the roof a flash of blue went pass. I paused for moment but decided to get to class instead. _Must be my imagination…_

After School

When I entered the Royal Garden I noticed that there was an orange haired stranger standing beside Tadase. Angelia came out from my bag surprising (The little angel got bored during lesson and fell asleep in the bag :P) and flew to my shoulder. I sat down, at the table, as did everyone else apart from the orange haired stranger who was for some reason grinning at me. I turned towards Tadase, my nerves finally kicking in.

"Sumiko, we'd like you to become a member of the Guardians. And from what I've heard from Hinamori-san, you've agreed, is that right?" Tadase asked me. . "Everyone has their own name here. I'm king's chair, Rima on queen's chair, Nagehiko on Jack's chair, Yaya as the ace and Amu as the Joker. Now, what shall we do about your name?"

I thought about it for a moment and then it came to me

"Kokoro. I'm will be the Heart of the Guardians"

Everyone looked towards me, taking in my reply. Then there was a cheer from everyone. Yaya bounced towards me, holding a red cape similar to hers. I put it on, feeling immediately uncomfortable. It must have shown on my face because Amu started to laugh.

"Guess I'm not the only one who doesn't want to wear it!" she laughed. The oranged haired boy laughed as well.

"She's kind of like you when you found out about the cape. But atleast she looks pretty in it," he jokingly said, however his little remark caused me to blush and earned him a punch from Amu. I looked towards Nagehiko but he only smiled.

"Sumiko, I'd like you to meet Kukai-kun. He used to be in the Guardians but he graduated." As he spoke Kukai bounded towards me and started to ruffle my hair, which caused a great deal of laughter from his sporty looking chara.

"As you heard, I'm Kukai and this is Daichi. I am the ex-Jack aka Tadase's right-hand man .Because you are the newbie, you are going to have to go through some training…" He laughed again at my expression.

"RUNNING DASH!"

The last thing I remember is seeing Yaya laughing and everyone else's horrified expression…

Walking Home

_Ouch. I feel like someone's broken every bone in my body. _Tiredly i dragged myself down the street. Kukai had pulled me behind him as he did laps around the school. When i got back to the royal garden i practically felt like collapsing. But then Kukai made it a whole lot worser by saying that he would come every week. Amu looked at me sympathetically. Apparently she had to go through the whole thing herself but more often because he hadn't graduated then. _Thank God I wasn't here then._

"Sumiko? Sumiko!" shouted Angelia. I looked towards her, realising that i had spaced out. I mumbled an apology.

"Finally! I was going to ask you before but didn't you notice that flash of blue on the roof earlier?" she asked me. My eyes widened, mainly because of the fact I thought I was imagining things.

I took a moment to clear my thoughts. I headed towards the cliff that overlooked the sea and sat down.

"Then who was up there then?" I asked her even though I knew that she possibly wouldn't know. Suddenly my necklace began to glow from under my shirt. I took it out, noticing it gave a different reaction than when near the Humpty Lock. The Key had finally showed itself.

I turned around to see none other that the mysterious cat. I crossed my arms. _Why I keep on getting defensive around him? _"Well, it's the Neko. Sorry for the obvious nickname, but I don't know your name, do i?"

He smirked at me, resting his gaze on my bag. Notice his gaze I moved the bag out of view. "The name's Ikuto. Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Seems like you know 'bout the key," taking out his key. My necklace, Humpty Dumpty's Heart, started glowing uncontrollably. His little feline chara popped out, gazing at my necklace but then turning his attention to _my_ eggs behind me.

"Let's get the eggs. It might be the embryo." _Embryo? What, the magical wishing egg? It can't be _my _eggs!_ Suddenly Ikuto was besides me, trying to take my bag away from me. In front of me I noticed Tadase, of all people running to me, shouting.

" Tsukino-san, get away. You're gonna…" But it was too late because I was already falling off the edge of the cliff (sorry if it seems a bit like Amu's but I couldn't think of anything else), taking my eggs with me. The wind pushed against me. I could see the shocked face of both Ikuto and Tadase looking down at me, but most of all I could see Angelia diving to me. As if by instincts I reached my hands forward, grabbing her miniature hand in mine. Humpty Dumpty's Heart glowed and I found myself in another world. Everything was a mesmerizing white. 'Character Transformation: Tranquil Heart' echoed around me. I found myself changing into a beautiful white gown, my hair lying at my shoulders in curls and pure white rings on my back. I heard a voice within me, reassuring me. _Angelia… _I found myself back in realty

Ikuto's POV

I had absolutely messed up. One moment I'm getting the bag off her, next she's falling off the cliff. The little King came running; trying to grab her but it was too late. But all of a sudden there was an orb of glowing white suspended in the air, completely blinding me and the King. As we shaded our eyes there was a _whoosh._ We both looked up, surprised to see a character changed version of _her, _Sumiko Tsukino (he was ease dropping on the introductions). She was a character transformed version of her Angel chara, with her weird Humpty Dumpty's Heart necklace glowing with a white orb within. She looked at her self in amazement, as if not believing her eyes. _Wow, a newbie and she can already character change!_ She glided towards me, just hovering in front of me.

" I'm sorry Ikuto-kun, but you can't have my eggs. I hope e can become friends. I'm sorry…" And with that she flew off, heading towards the city. _ I need to get a story on this girl. She somehow knows much, but how? _I quickly Character changed (just Neko ears) and jumped into the trees before the little King would lecture me. My mind raced through many thoughts. _Humpty Lock, Dumpty Key. Now Humpty Dumpty Heart? _I shook my head. _At least its time for something new. _

I laughed as I jumped into the shadows…

**S.A AnimeFreak: I know it's a crappy ending but finally a Character Transform. I'll have some fights later with Lulu but for now wait till the other eggs hatch**

**Ikuto: Speed it up already or I'll just take those eggs.**

**Tadase: No you won't, you evil thief. *Character changes and starts fight with Ikuto**

**S.A AnimeFreak: Stop it! **

***looks at Sumiko who then hits them both with her wings***

**Tranquil Heart: Please remember that S.A AnimeFreak does not own Shugo Chara**

**Tadase & Ikuto: OOOWWWW!**


	6. Cracking Charas

**S.A AnimeFreak: It is time for the magic of the Heart to discover. An unnatural power that is so magnificent that everyone is in...**

**Everyone: HURRY UP ALREADY!**

**S.A AnimeFreak: Time for Eggs to hatch, Ultimate showdown between Charas, KUKAI!**

**Sumiko: Don't torture me again**

**Amu: Hey, I had to go through it and so do you!**

***Sigh***

**Kukai: S.A AnimeFreak does not own Shugo Chara. Now...**

*** looks at Sumiko and Amu and grabs their hand***

**Kukai: RUNNING DASH!**

**

* * *

**

Chara Confusion

Amu's POV

Just before school finished for the week Tadase called n emergency meeting. As Sumiko, Rima and I headed towards the Royal Garden, Sumiko growed more noticingly nervous._ Crack!_ Out popped an angry fury of black spikes and piercing blue eyes.

" God damn it man, get a hold of yourself!" Her gothic Lolita dress shook at her fury, causing her teardrop-like jewellery to clang together. She suddenly looked towards us, as if noticing us for the first time.

"What? Don't you know she fell off _a cliff_?" Rima and I looked towards Sumiko for an answer but we didn't get a chance, because then the fiery little devil calmed don a bit, flying over to Sumiko and making her look into her blue eyes.

"SU-MI-KO(slowly), these people are your _fr-ie-nds._ You don't have to get so down on yourself, do ya? Cause Hiroko, the tolerant, generous, abundant & childlike Chara will sort you out!" Hiroko waited until Sumiko started nodding to start shouting again.

"You better understand because BubbleGum and Shortie ain't sticking 'round unless you're a good friend! No are we gonna get moving or what?" She flew off ahead of us, leaving me, Rima and Sumiko slowly walking whilst Ran, Miki, Su, KusuKusu and Sumiko chased after her. Here's what I thought of Hiroko: _Tolerate her abundance of child-like shouting, but she can be _kind _of generous, _**NOT**.

When we got to the Royal Garden everyone as getting _acquainted_ with Hiroko (Hiroko was arguing with Kiseki over who was better, while everyone was cheering for whom to win). Tadase explained what happened with Sumiko, stating thatwhat happened to her was very similar to hat happened to me with my first transformation ( duh!). Anyway, we just have to wait and see what happens. Note to self: Kill Ikuto Tsukiyomi

* * *

Sumiko's POV

The week after the emergency meeting two more eggs hatched. The first one was the red egg with the splat on it. It was during Art. Miki had come over to my easel where I was painting the scenery out of the window. I had messed up a bit and as Miki was trying to help me, out of nowhere came a flash of red. My artwork was fixed and floating in front of it was a Chara with bright ginger hair in plaits with a beret. She had a cute little shirt-dress( like the one you find at Risky) with a belt by the waist and red boots that went to her thighs. She looked _colourful_ which was good because her name was Aya which means colour. My best guess is that she's to help with anything artistic.

The next egg hatched during P.E. I hadn't noticed but whist i had started doing laps with Amu and the rest of the class, my blue egg with the lightning bolt had hatched. One minute I'm jogging besides Amu & Rima, the next I've runned round the field so fast and finish my remaining _FOUR laps. _When I stopped the lightning shaped clip that had mysteriously appeared in my hair transformed into my fourth Chara.

"Finally! If I hadn't helped you out there we'd be waiting here forever! Hikari's the name and athletics is my game. I'll help you be a fast as light." After her little statement I collapsed and found myself in the Nurse's office ten minutes later. My four Charas were staring down at me: Hiroko with a smirk on her face, Hikari sighing in annoyance, Aya sketching my expression and Angelia looking at me with sympathy.

"You just had to spoil it. Everyone was _sooo_ shocked and you just had to faint!" she shooked her head but then smiled again. "Oh well, there's always next time!"

I looked into my bag, looking at the remaining egg, the purple egg with the claw marks. _Oh remaining egg, when will you reveal yourself?_

It was only to weeks later when my question was answered…

* * *

**S.A AnimeFreak: Kind of short but at least you know more about her Charas. At least two more of them. **

**Hikari: Well, at least my part was as fast as lightning!**

**Hiroko: Stop showing off already!**

**Aya: Stop fighting please. You're preventing people seeing your beauty**

**Angelia: Please rate this. Maybe it'll keep them quiet**

***Laughter comes from the Fifth Egg!***

**S.A AnimeFreak: ****The best is always saved for last! ****Keep an eye out for me. See ya!****_**


	7. Wild Cats!

**S.A AnimeFreak: Thanks you everybody for reading. I've just hit the 200 mark and it's only been a couple of weeks.**

**Ikuto: Hmph *looks away***

**Amu: What's your problem?**

**Ikuto: It's thanks to me that everyone reads us. After all, I'm irresistible!**

**Sumiko: What! You haven't done much, apart from stealing my eggs, eavesdropping, watch me fall off a cliff and...**

***laughs and reads story with Amu, who laughs as well. Ikuto snatches book***

**Ikuto: Hey you make look like that all I do is sleep! **

***continues reading and then a smirk appears***

**Ikuto: Hey, people of the world! You're going to like this one, especially Sumiko*laughs*. Please remember blah blah blah doesn't Shugo Chara. Now... *reads chapter, laughing every few minutes***

**S.A AnimeFreak: Hey! At least say it properly. Oi!**

**Crouching Cougar**

**Amu's POV**

A month has passed since Sumiko started school. _Everyone_ knows about her position in the Guardians (including that stupid eavesdropping Neko!). Girls admire her and boys say stupid things, but that's normal around here. Anyway, everyone in the guardians decided that next weekend was the time to take Sumiko out for a good time. That is until KusuKusu and Yaya slipped up and started talking about it when Sumiko was just centimetres away from them. Sumiko immediately became embarrassed and walked away, waiting until after school to face us. Rima immediately ran up to her.

"Why don't you want to come? Do you have other plans?" she asked, slyly looking at Sumiko. Sumiko looked away, as if nervous by the fact Rima may have gotten something right. It took Tadase a while to notice the atmosphere.

"You don't have to worry but..." unknowingly Tadase started to do puppy eyes at her direction, which made both me and Sumiko very disturbed. She looked towards me for help but all I could do was shrug. In the end she sighed, feeling everyone's eyes on her.

"I going to visit the pet shelter this week," she said, glancing at our faces for our reactions. Nagehiko was the first to speak.

"A pet shelter? Why, is that the reason why you're nervous?" she nodded "Sumiko-san, you have such kindness. Why don't we accompany you? After all, it might become interesting!" He smiled at her warmly, causing her to blush. All of the Charas cheered, except for Yaya who was pouting.

"But I invited Kukai for the party. He has to come as well!" Yaya whined, looking towards Sumiko as if _begging _her to let Kukai come. Sumiko's eyes were widened in shock after hearing about Kukai but then after encouraging comments from everyone she reluctantly gave in. Everyone started talking about the arrangements for the new location. It was going to be something that no one would forget...

**Sumiko's POV**

Seven weeks have past since I started here. I am officially a member of the Guardians, The Kokoro, and The Heart of the Guardians. My status however has made every girl say that _I am a kind soul _and the boys saying _I have such beauty that matches the beauty of my heart_ and all that silliness. Anyway, I was looking into the window of the Pet Shelter hen I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around in surprise to see Nagehiko stand beside me, everybody else waiting behind him with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, no need to be so shocked. It's just us. So, are we going to get moving or what?" He walked up to the door of the Pet Shelter and held it open, allowing us to enter. When we entered inside I was met by the elderly owner of the Pet Shelter.

"Sumiko-san! Dear, I haven't seen you in years! How was life in England?" she asked. I turned towards everyone to see questioning looks on their faces. I smiled at their looks.

"Everyone, meet Atsuko-sempai, an old friend. When I four years old I came across her shop on my way home from school and from her I've learnt about cats. Ho to look after them, feed them, play with them. When I left for England four years later I told her that I would come back. And I did!" I explained to them, looking at Atsuko-sempai in admiration. She walked up to me laughing and started to ruffle my hair, causing me to blush in embarrassment.

"Such a modest girl. I didn't do much. Most of the stuff she knew herself. Though the way she acts with the cat "she said with a laugh. She gestured towards me and everyone towards the feline room, where in the middle of the room were kittens! Everyone crowded around the kittens looking at them in awe, including me. Immediately, two tabbies with identical white streaks, leaped towards Yaya and Kukai. They both ended up having playful races against the kittens, each competing against each other to see whose kitten was best. Everybody else ignore the commotion they created and focused on the rest. There was a sleek golden cat and a matching white cat with black polka dots, both lazing against cushions in a somewhat _sophisticated_ manner. Then there was the chocolate brown feline that as playing around with a yarn ball, its movements flowing and graceful. Everyone went to their matching kittens. _Good thing I asked Atsuko-sempai if she had any kittens like them._ There s a slight cracking noise but as I turned around to see what it was I saw a broken bowl on the floor. _Hmm, for a sec I thought… forget it._ I left everyone to the kittens to see hat as outside. Grazing in the yard, gazing at the sky purring, was a sleek bat kitten. It astonished me, the way it seemed older than its real; age and most of all, _its beauty._ I picked up the purring kitten, which seemed completely at peace in my arms. I headed towards my secret area in the yard, a swing set that barely anyone would notice unless they looked hard. I sat on the swing, petting the dozing kitten in my arms, and looked towards the clouds.

**Ikuto POV**

Just as I was having a nap on the hill, Yoru came up to me with a grin from ear to ear.

"Ikuuuuto-kun! Remember that weird new Guardian. Well, some of the cats near the Pet Shelter have seen her. She has four Charas with her so she probably has one more egg. Maybe it's the Embryo!" he excitedly explained. I relunctedly stood up, tired from the fact my nap was gone, but also from what I was about to do. As she fell off that cliff, there was a look in her eyes that said to me that she'd _die_ just to protect her Eggs. I shook my head, ridding my heads of _anything_ as I headed towards the Pet Shelter. As I jumped from building to building, I did Character Transformation. It was just in case that girl,_ Sumiko Tsukino_, learnt any attacks, though that not likely since there haven't been any X-Eggs or ?Eggs lately. When I got to the Pet Shelter I noticed the little king and his group of knights inside, but no girl. _She's probably out back._ I headedtowards the back of the shelter to be confronted with a confusing sight (for him_)_. Sitting in a small meadow behind the building, petting a sleeping black kitten was _Sumiko!_ I stared at the sight taking in her actions, which were almost cat-like. As I stepped forward a twig snapped beneath my foot and as I looked up I saw her looking, no, _glaring _at me. There was something different about her but then I noticed very dark cat ears popping from her head._ What, she character changed?_ She slowly lifted up from her elegant crouch and placed the resting kitten behind a nearby tree. She stepped away from the kitten, her eyes never leaving my face. Yoru flew towards me, a smile on his face.

"Ikuto, there's another me!" he said excitedly. I looked towards Sumiko again to see a cat-like chara by her shoulder. Her (the chara) eye's were glistening a mysterious blue which kind o disturbed me. The glare was gone from Sumiko's face now as it was replaced with the worry she felt for the kitten. I stepped forward, which for some reason aggravated her because the next thing I know is that I'm hearing the words _'Character Transformation: Wild Cat's Heart'. _Standing in front of mewas Sumiko, but not Sumiko at the same time. She was dressed in black from head to toe, her hair flowing don her back as if never ending (too poetic for him :P). She had black leather trousers and a black leather biker top with no sleeves( not very creative but oh well). She had leather gloves that revealed her black (nail polished) nails. She looked _wild!_ She looked at herself in amazement, as if bewildered by her transformation. She noticed me looking at her, her cheek turning a bright crimson red.

"Sorry. I guess I got a _bit _angry." She looked away for a moment but then faced me again, confusion written all over her face. "Hey, uuummm, Ikuto-kun? How come you thought I had the Embryo? Is there something wrong with me 'because the same happened with the guardians…" she trailed off. I could feel confusion written on my face but I quickly covered it up.

"Hey, you might ant to change back." She looked at me and at herself.

"I don't know ho. The necklace" lifts up a heart shaped necklace with a glowing black pearl," usually reacts to me and _makes_ me change. She scrunched up her head, as if focusing herself to change. Nothing happened. _Big Surprise!_(sarcastic). I walked up too her, unknowingly lifting up the Dumpty Key from my pocket and towards her necklace. She looked dazed for a moment but then with a _pop_ she changed back.

"Thank you very much. Is it okay if I call you Ikuto?" I just shrugged my shoulders. She walked towards the back of the tree lifting up the resting kitten. "I better go. Don't worry, I won't tell the others about what happened." She smiled at me for a moment before turning behind her. "Hey Rin! Come on, we got to go." Dashing out from the treetops came the cat chara, who then flew up to Yoru, giving him a peck on the cheek before leaving with Sumiko.

"_Rin!" _she smiled apologetically to me before leaving. I stood there confused but then looked to the Dumpty Key. _Hat an interesting girl. I like her; she's gonna be a lot of fun to toy with…_

**S.A AnimeFreak: Okay Folks. Review me if you want more from me or else (just kidding). I was going to have Sumiko show some sexy action by beating the crap out of Ikuto but…**

**Sumiko and Amu: HEY! **

***Both speak over each other at same time***

**Sumiko: No~! Don't do that EVER!**

**Amu: Why didn't you have him beaten up!**

**Ikuto: Oi!**

**S.A AnimeFreak: Until next time… :P**


	8. Sorry Everybody, bad news

Annoncement for everyone

Sorry since i haven't pdated. I've been focused on my eighth chapter. An emergency in my house occurred soo i left my USB somewhere and now i can't find it. It had a couple of other stories for you lot like a mix of Mermaid Melody and Yumeiro Pattissiere and a Ghost Hunt one. Luckily for me i wrote the ghost hunt one in a book. So until i find the USB or write all the stories AGAIN( which i don't want to), i'll be uploading the Ghost Hunt ones.

Sorry Everybody

P.S: The ghost hunt fan-fic is only for now. When i find the us bi won't update it until i finish 'A change of heart, okay?

Bye bye everybody


End file.
